1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to methods and apparatus for storing webs and, more specifically, to such methods and apparatus which push the web into a coiled form for storage or other purposes. The expression "web" as herein employed may, for instance, include paper, foil, tape, film or other web or web-like materials.
2. Disclosure Statement
The following disclosure statement is made pursuant to the duty of disclosure imposed by law and formulated in 37 CFR 1.56(a). No representation is hereby made that information thus disclosed in fact constitutes prior art, inasmuch as 37 CFR 1.56(a) relies on a materiality concept which depends on uncertain and inevitably subjective elements of substantial likelihood and reasonableness and inasmuch as a growing attitude appears to require citation of material which might lead to a discovery of pertinent material though not necessarily being of itself pertinent. Also, the following comments contain conclusions and observations which have only been drawn or become apparent after conception of the subject invention or which contrast the subject invention or its merits against the background of developments which may be subsequent in time or priority.
Systems for storing lengths of webs may, by way of example, be broadly divided into those which wind the web on a roller or similar device and those which introduce the web into a receptacle therefor.
Reference may in this respect be had to U.S. Pat. No. 1,096,027, by S. H. Farnham et al, issued May 12, 1914, in which paper from a typewriter is introduced into a basket having a sprocketed roller at the bottom thereof, U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,113, by J. A. B. Smith, issued Nov. 24, 1925, and employing typical feed rollers in conjunction with a platen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,922, by F. Becker, issued Sept. 8, 1931, and showing a tubular member for receiving a rolled-up record sheet, U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,449, by F. H. Trego, issued Oct. 10, 1933 and showing also a tubular container for a coiled work sheet, U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,359, by L. E. Dayment et al, showing a tubular container for a coiled sheet in printing apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,775, by J. Roche, issued Sept. 1, 1953 and disclosing a portable rewinder for paper tape from business machines employing a rewinding drum, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,657, by P. A. Majors, issued June 3, 1969, and disclosing a tape rewinding accessory employing a takeup spool, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,098, by C. S. Effinger, issued Aug. 19, 1975, and disclosing a channel-like pocket containing coiled paper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,440, by R. E. Busch, issued Aug. 23, 1977 and disclosing a paper feed and web rewind mechanism employing a paper rewind roll, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,068, by J. W. Treadwell, issued Dec. 27, 1977, and disclosing an adding machine tape reversing rewinder employing a manually operated paper reel.
Systems which employ a windup roller usually have a considerable capacity, but are relatively expensive and require a roller drive arrangement. Systems in which a web is pushed into a receptacle for coiling therein without the aid of a roller have certain advantages, but generally suffer from a limited capacity, since adhesion tends to develop between turns of the web in the coiled form, effectively limiting attainable minimum web coil diameter.
Retrospectively, it may be seen that vibration has been used in the past in material feeding systems. For instance, a proposal according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,721, by D. Miller, issued June 12, 1962 employs vibrations from a printing press in the feeding of fabricated material thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,741, by E. Porth, issued Dec. 8, 1970, discloses a collator with sheet feeders assisted by vibration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,018, by D. H. Daebler et al, issued Feb. 6, 1979, discloses methods and apparatus for sorting substrates in which a vibrator is employed for causing substrates to move across a plate vibrated thereby.
However, none of these known systems solves the above mentioned problem of limited web storage capacity.